Find Me
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Carter has been missing, but she's back. Rosie has a suprise for Carter. Carter was hurt by Rosie and is now scared of feelings. A friend of Rosie's is back to which makes Rosie chose between Carter and him. Carter/Rosie Carosie Bad summery, just R
1. I've Found You

_**I know I have a lot of stories that I haven't been updating frequently, but this one's really been on my mind lately even though I really dont know where its going.**_

_**It's rated M obviously.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nadda.**_

_**Im so sorry its been ages since ive updated anything, i was on a band trip and i didnt take my laptop along with me. I rock at the drum kit if I say so myself :)**_

_**I use my motto in this story... **_Someday everything good will end, and someday will come suddenly.

_**....................................................................................**_

___Rosie's POV_

Carter is missing.

She has been missing for 3 months.

It feel like there are stones in my heart.

The last things we said to each other were mean, violent, unneccessary, unloving and unkind.

And they mostly came from me.

She just stood there looking hurt and innocent as I went on a rampage.

She left and there hasn't been any contact since.

None to Major Mason.

None to Ed.

More importantly, none to me.

Not a letter.

A text.

An email.

I was so worried I personally ordered some PPP Agents to track her down. They came up with nothing.

Nothing.

Nadda.

Ziltch.

Zero.

It drove me crazy. I barely slept. I looked out to the moon every night and when the clock hit 11:11, I would wish she would come back and be in my arms. Why couldn't I have just said yes to her?

_FlashBack_

_I watched as Carter bit on her bottom lip and scratched the back of her neck._

_A nervous habit. _

_It was adorable._

_"Yes Carter?" _

_"I was just wondering... if-you-want-to-go-to-the-ball-with-me?" She said so quickly it was practically just one word._

_"Please Carter, slower, I can not understand such jibberish you speak." I teased._

_"Do you want. To. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me?" She asked._

_"Carter, i'm already being accompanied by someone." She looked down sadly._

_"It's okay, I understand." _

_"Carter-"_

_"No Rosie. Don't say anything. I don't wanna hear it." She said as she turned to leave._

_"Do not be such a coward Carter."_

"A Coward?! I asked you to the Grand Ball. That took all of my guts." She argued.

_"Your a coward. You will not even stay around to talk after."_

_"I didn't exactly want to bathe in my embarrasment that fills this room right about now."_

_"Carter, do not be foolish."_

_"No, Rosie. I am being foolish. I am foolish to think that maybe you like me the way I like you."_

_"Carter, I like you, but I have a royal reputation."_

_"A royal reputation Rosie?! We can't be together... because your scared of your reputation?! Well i'm sorry bait girl isn't good enough for you Rosalinda. "_

_"A Queen can't be gay Carter. It's just not right. The thoughts you have are unnatural Carter."_

_"Rosie, I love you." She whispered, obviously hurt._

_"Well, I don't love you Carter." That struck a nerve in my own heart strings, my heart pulled at itself, causing me chest pains._

_"Fine, goodbye Rosie. Be happy living a lie with some boy you don't love and never will."_

_She stormed out. Leaving me since then._

_Present_

So here I am sat next to some boy called Joe. He is the King of Palstan. He has helped me get over Carter, so to speak. We have been dating for 3 months. I think I love him.

He's decent.

A gentleman.

Quite handsome.

But he's no Carter.

He does not have her full and luscious lips.

He does not have her toned and firmed yet soft breasts or a rounded cute butt.

He does not have her gorgeous face that sends me to another world of love.

He is just another prince I have met.

Tonight he pulled on my hand as he led me around a corner after the ceremony. He smiled as he pushed me against a wall. My dress wrinkled at the bottom where his legs practically stepped on it. Mr. Elegante was gunna kill me.

I faked a smile.

His lips met mine roughly.

They were dry and cracked.

Nothing like Carter's smooth, moist and sexy lips.

I hadn't even kissed them yet I knew they would be better than Joe's.

He pushed me against the wall tighter and he smirked. His tongue forcefully entered my mouth without permission. I felt like puking but that wouldn't be Queen-like. He was kissing me deeply. Carter had said it was called something like 'throat deeping' or was it 'deep throating'? Which ever it was, I didn't like it.

Not from him at least.

Carter yes.

Joe no.

He pulled me to my room and stood outside the door smiling.

"Can we go in?" He asked. I hadn't even replied when he pushed open the door and dragged me inside. He leaned into kiss me and I regretably accepted. His hands fiddled with the zipper at the back of my dress and pulled it down.

Could sex with Joe make me fall in love with him?

Could having sex with Joe help me forget about Carter?

**...did I want to forget about Carter?**

It's been ages and she hasn't talked to me.

She won't make the effort to communicate with me.

I won't care about her anymore.

We were done.

**No more Carter.**

I let him take off my dress and I stood there bra-less with a thong on. He gawked at my body and I watched as black slacks grew at his crotch. He removed his clothes as quick as lightning and directed me towards the bed, forcing me to lie down on my king sized bed.

My breathing got heavier as I got nervous. He must of took it as a good sign as he started to rub my breasts. They was no tingle to his touch. His hands were just there. Doing something that didn't feel right. I pictured Carter doing this to me. Instantly, I moaned deeply. I pictured her touching my skin. Her lips kissing my body. Her body rubbing and colliding with mine. Sparks flew whenever me and her touched. When she looked me in the eyes it took my breath away.

He slid my thong down my legs and I closed my eyes. I felt him enter me and all I felt was pain.

All I could feel was a dry pounding between my legs.

All I could hear was his heavy moans and his gutteral groans.

All I could think about was Carter.

**STOP THINKING ABOUT HER ROSIE! **

**YOUR HAVING SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! **

At first I was just laying there. Him on top on me. His hips pumping up and down, in and out.

That's it! I will not think about Carter anymore!

I joined in. By at least the fifth round that night, I couldn't think about her anymore. Joe had turned out to be pretty good and after the third time we did it he admitted he loved me. I had truly gave myself to him. When we were having sex the sixth time he slipped a ring onto my finger.

It was his purity ring.

He looked at me and I shakily took mine off, placing it in his hand. He smiled as he slipped it onto his pinky and kept thrusting. We had sex all night long and when I awoke I was pretty sore. My outer and inner thighs hurt but my centre hurt the most. I leaned over and kissed Joe reassuring myself I loved him. He awoke and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and climbed on top of me.

"Good morning." He said all-to-smoothly.

"Good morning yourself." I replied, smiling. He was quite handsome now that I looked at him. His thick eyebrows, his crooked smile and his black shiny hair were what caught my attention.

"How was last night?" He asked, his right eyebrow raised in curiousity.

"Like nothing I have ever experienced." It was the truth, it was my first time. How come I can barely remember Carter?

"Well, i'm a little tired and I have some errands to run today but we can have a little fun this morning." He smiled and I think I smiled genuinely. I felt his morning erection poke me in the side of my thigh so I shifted so it pressed into my centre. I honestly moaned and he grinded against me. He entered me and we both moaned. He was so hard, how could anyone not enjoy this? Carter couldn't do this to me. This is what true love was like. What was I thinking about being with Carter? I rolled him over, taking control for the first time. I felt him thrust harder then ever before. He touched me in places I hadn't even known he could. I was writhing in pleasure.

"Faster." I moaned. He followed my command. He thrust into me, our hips pumped with each other, a steady rhythem was created. I squeezed his penis tightly and he grabbed my ass and pushed us together tighter.

"Yes! Joe harder!" I screamed. He rolled us over, him on top. I felt him lift my lower body, his hands grasping at my back as he thrust into me.

"I-I cumming!" He moaned. I felt him explode inside me and he kept pumping till I too came. I moaned and he just lay upon me. We lay breathing hard on the bed for an hour or so. He hadn't even removed himself from me this whole time. We lay there, completely connected.

I loved Joe.

No more Carter.

I was truly happy again.

Blissful.

Peaceful.

In love.

_3 Months Later..._

Blissful.

Peaceful.

In love.

You can be all of those things yet the world will always take them from you. The world just likes to piss you off and ruin your life, just to see if you can get back up again. Life is just a challenge to see if you can win in the end. But no one truly's wins. We all die in the end. Someday everything good will end, and someday will come suddenly.

Joe left me one week after I gave myself to him.

My mother found out and won't even look at me.

Even Mr. Elegante was dissapointed. He had even started making some really ugly dresses for me to wear.

The worst part of this all?

I was... pregnant.

The word made me nauseous, yet everything I did these days would too. I would wake up and puke. I would eat and then I would puke. I would drink something, then I would puke. It was becoming a constant routine. I hated it.

I didn't hate the baby, just the father. I felt bad for this baby, it wouldn't have a father. Just a sad broken mother.

My mom was shocked and hurt but she says she will still help me.

Mr. Elegante has already started to make baby dresses and clothing.

It was a girl.

A beautiful baby girl.

A girl with a stupid father. But a girl.

I wonder how Carter would think of this?

And yet today I would find out.

They have found her.

She was hiding out in Alaska. Why ever would she go there I didn't know. I heard the royal guard open the large steel gates that stood at the front of my castle. I looked out my balcony that showed me a view of the whole front of my mansion. A large white Escalade came into view followed by many royal guards on motorcycles. I closed my eyes and looked down as I heard a car door slam. There she was being dragged by the guards.

Unconcious.

I gasped at the sight of her.

Even from a couple hundred feet I could see the state of her.

Pale.

Thin.

Broken.

Hurt.

Bruised.

Cut.

Scraped.

I sighed knowing Carter was a fighter and that all her bruises and lesions were probably her own fault. I grabbed my cardigan and covered up my belly. I didn't want her to know yet. The doctors said it would be okay to run in the beginning of my pregnancy but I took it slow down the stairs just in case. I reached the front door and my royal servents opened it. I looked at Carter who was now kneeling on the flat marble concerete of my entrance way. She was looking at the floor, her head drooped awkwardly. I looked at her wrists and legs that were chained up. Her outstretched wrists caught my attention.

Cuts.

Purposeful cuts.

Deep cuts.

Perfectly created cuts.

They covered her left forearm.

I peered over to her right arm.

There sat my nickname.

Rosie.

It was curved in a elegant script. There was more than one too. There was the biggest one that ran from side to side. One across her wrist. Many around the biggest and lots of my initials covered her arm her and there. I knelt down in front of her, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. I placed my hands around her neck, pulling her into my arms. She nudged me with her head, attempting to shake me off. I just held tighter and started to cry into her shoulder. She raised her arms that were still chained around my back and pulled me in. Her hands ran up and down her back. We ended up sobbing into each others shoulders and collarbones. The guards had left to give us some privacy and my mother was a couple hundred feet back with Mr. Elegante watching the scene play out.

It felt so good touching her again.

My skin burned and tingled.

It felt right to be hugging her. I broke the hug and pulled her up, helping her stand. Carter shivered so I placed my caridgan around her, warming her.

"Take her to my room. Carter and I need to talk." I said to my mother. I watched Carter's eyesight dart between me and my mom.

"Mija?" My mom quizzed.

"Just do it." I stated and Carter looked me over. At first she just looked up and down but after her eyes stayed glued to my belly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open as she gazed at it. My mom dragged her away yet she practically walked backwards to keep staring at it. I changed into baggier clothes and waddled up the stairs slowly. I reached the room and Carter's chains were removed. She was staring out my balcony.

"Hello." Carter whispered. It was soft yet sad. Almost disappointed.

"Hi." I spoke cautiously. I walked up beside her.

"Baggy clothes won't hide it Rosalinda." Carter stated. Her eyes glistened with tears in the moonlight. She let one fall down her cheek. She wouldn't even look at me.

Two bad things wrong with that sentence.

1. She used my full name.

2. She knows.

Play dumb was the only thing I could think of.

"What do you mean Carter? I am confused."

"Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, you know what i'm talking about!" She screamed. She faced me angrily. I cringed.

The complete full name.

If Carter could, I think she would kill me right now.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know your pregnant Rosalinda."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that! What did you do?! Just jump on the quickest guy you could the minute after I left?!"

"He said he loved me. And I thought I loved him." I whispered, tears were pushing at my eyes now.

"I told you I loved you Rosalinda. And I meant every word of it. And still do. But just why?! Just tell me why you did it?!"

"I thought it would help me forget about you."

"Well have you?! I'm sure it wasn't that hard."

"I have not Carter. I love you." I leaned in to kiss her but she just stepped back. She shook her head.

"I can't be your sloppy seconds."

She walked from the room. I had hurt her so much. Why did I even think she would want me back now? I fell down crying, hitting the ground with my fists. My mother came running in.

"Mija!? Mija! What's wrong?" My mother asked, genuinely concerned.

"I've been so mean."

"Rosalinda, your never mean."

"But to Carter, the person I love, I have been so mean."

"Carter, she is just your best friend. She will come around Mija."

"No! I love her! I love her so much!"

"You love her?"

"Mother, I am in love with her." I said. My mother looked at me. She eyed me up and down with no emotion on her face. She smiled softly and giggled.

WTF?

"I thought you were never going to tell me."

"You knew?"

"The first day Carter came to the palace and I saw you hug and stare into each others eyes was when it was pretty obvious. Especially when she kissed your cheek and you kissed hers."

"And your okay with it?"

"Yes Mija, as long as your happy."

"Thank you." She lifted me up and placed me on my bed. I fell asleep only to be awaken by the terrible feeling to puke. I ran to my bathroom, barely making it as I vomitted in the toilet. Selena walked in and picked me up and helped me to the sink and passed me a toothbrush and some water to clean my mouth. Her hand held me up at the waist the whole time. She grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it with water before wiping off my mouth. As fast as she was here, she was gone. I took the elevator, too lazy and sick to even walk a couple flights of stairs. I sat down at the table in front of her. She was poking at a bowl of Nesquik, her favorite cereal. Her head was down. I didn't bug her, I just stared at the bowl of fruit in front of me wishing it was Nesquik. Like Carter could read minds she stood up and removed the bowl of fruit from in front of me. She poured a new bowl, added milk, grabbed a spoon and placed it in front of me. I smiled and thanked her but all she did was nodded.

"Whose?" She said.

Oh, no, please do not get into this Carter.

"Joe, King of Palastan."

Carter scoffed and walked away.

Now that I think about it, Carter has not properly shown me her face once. I've haven't even looked into her eyes.

_Carter's POV_

How _could_ she?

How _dare_ she?

Why _would_ she?

I hate this.

I hate everything.

I hate her.

No, I don't. I love her but i'm just so angry at her.

Angry can't even explain my feelings.

I'm pissed!

I'm infuriated!

Yet when Rosie still shows care towards me I can't help but melt into her hands.

She tried to kiss me last night.

I couldn't let her.

I've never wanted something so much.

But her lips were tainted.

Someone else has kissed them.

Caressed them.

Licked them.

Used them.

And now she's pregnant.

Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant.

The word sat in my heart and stomach like a ticking time bomb. Soon enough I knew I would have to talk to her about it. But I might just explode before that happens.

I heard Rosie throwing up today and I helped her. She was pretty useless to help herself. She looked helpless. And as I helped her, held her, touched her, I could feel all the same emotions I would have achieved 6 months ago.

I haven't yet looked her in the eyes. I can't. I'll just melt into her again. I'll fall into her eyes, her hair, her nose, her lips, her everything.

I'm going to look at her today. Straight in the eyes.

...and tell her i'm leaving.

I can't stay here any longer.

_Rosie's POV_

I'm sat in the garden. Just thinking. About Carter of course. I should just tell her I love her again. Tell her that if she wants to be together we can be and if she doesn't, that I understand, and then she can leave.

I just need something to distract me.

A swim in the pool?

A ride on a horse?

A stroll in the garden?

Horses sound good.

I manage to walk to the stables and to my horse.

Silvestre Uno.

It means 'Wild One'.

We named it that the first day we bought it since it bucked off every servent and rider who tried to ride him but me.

I awkwardly jumped on and started a slow gallop.

_Carter's POV_

I walked outside to find Rosie yet all I could see was her pass, riding bare back on a horse.

She was going really fast.

"Rosie! Stop!" I screamed. I was so worried. How could she even think of doing something as dangerous as this while she's pregnant?!

I ran after her. I was way slower than the horse but I kept running.

"Rosie!"

She slowed and turned the black horse to face me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Rosie what the fuck are you doing?!"

She flinched at my language.

"I am riding a horse Carter, what else would you think I was doing?"

"Rosie, your pregnant, it's not safe to be riding a horse with such things going on!"

"Why would you care, Carter?"

"As much as I don't like that your pregnant with someone else's child, I don't want you to get hurt. I love you and I love that baby and all I want is for you to be safe." I shouted.

Oh God! Why did I just shout that?! She's gunna hate me.

I just stared at her for a while as she stared right back at me.

Her horse started to rear and whinny. He backed up and started to shake his head.

"Carter!" Rosie screamed. I ran for the horse as it bucked her off.

I barely caught her as she hit the ground. I let her land on me. Hopefully, I somewhat cushioned her fall. Her horse kept bucking. It swung towards us, his legs flailing in the air. I rolled her over, shielding her with my body.

His legs crashed down.

...missing us by inches.

He twisted and turned till he finally calmed down and walked away from us.

"Rosie?"

She lay beside me, shaking in fear and shock.

"Carter." She whispered. I pulled my arms around her. I bridal style carried her back to the palace. I was met by her mother.

"Oh gosh! Mija?! Mija, are you okay?!" She screamed. Rosie just nodded. I placed her down on her bed and left the room. I had alot of thinking to do.

_Rosie's POV_

She saved me. She saved my life. She saved my child's life.

And all i've done to her was hurt her.

Be mean to her.

Reject her.

Call her unnatural.

She left the room but I knew all I could do was perhaps follow her and talk to her.

Wish me luck.

I walked to the grand living room. There she was, face in her hands, sat on the couch.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly.

"Rosie, you should be resting. Go lie down." She argued without even looking up.

"I feel fine Carter. But we need to talk. Did you mean all those things that you said?"

"Yes, of course Rosalinda. But just please go rest, think of our- your baby." She recorrected herself. She was visibly sad at that. She sighed.

"I love you." I blurted out.

"Rosie don't. Just save your breath."

"You said you loved me, do you still love me?"

"You know I do Rosie."

"Then why can't we be together? Why won't you let us talk about this?"

"Because Rosie. I'm still hurt from the conversation we had 6 months and 3 days ago. I'm still hurt by your words. And now your pregnant. You had sex with someone else. A man for that fact. I wanted to be your first for everything."

"But I didn't mean it."

"Your still wearing his purity ring Rosalinda." She pointed to my finger. I looked at the black and blue ring that encircled my middle finger. I felt sick and removed it, I threw it to the floor.

"I didn't know."

"Rosalinda, please, give me a better excuse than that."

"It still hurts that I gave it to him."

"Did you enjoy it?" She quizzed, looking pretty disgusted.

"No." I whispered.

"At least tell me the truth Rosalinda. Did you enjoy it?"

I could only nod as she plopped back on the couch. Her face back in her hands. I sat beside, rubbing circles into her back, soothing her.

"I hate it when you hurt me." She spoke so softly I could barely hear it.

"I didn't mean to." I protested.

"But you did." She argued.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She sighed. She took her face out her hands and placed them under her chin.

"Can I do something?" I asked. I had finally gathered the guts to do something about my feelings.

"What is it?"

"A surprise." I replied. She just blinked a few before nodding. "Close your eyes." I said. She did as I told. I leaned in, not even caring that my dress was wrinkling. I let our lips connect.

Fireworks exploded throughout my body.

Everyplace in my entire body was tingling and screaming in happiness.

I dug my hands into her hair.

She pulled back.

The feelings all decreased as we regretably parted.

"No, please, don't, Carter, I love you."

She sat there, her face in thought.

She looked at me.

She examined my face my body.

My belly.

She placed her hands upon my belly.

She leant down and kissed it.

Her lips lingered before pulling back and standing up.

I grabbed at her wrist, it caused her to wince in pain from her cuts. The skin pulled and the scabs broke, causing it to bleed.

"Carter don't leave me!" I was on my knees begging now. I couldn't live without her.

"Give me time Rosalinda. I'm just going up to my room." She said before picking me up again and placing me on the couch. She kissed my forehead before walking away.

"Good night Carter. I love you." She looked over her shoulder to answer.

"Good night Rosie."

Well at least she called me Rosie. That must have been a good sign.

...........................................................................................

AHHH SO WHO HATES ME ?!?! ahahaha okay, i like this story but im clueless to where its going... help?

thanks my home dogs, sorry its been ages since ive updated, i was away, sorry again :(


	2. I've Lost You

_**Okay, so i really really adore this stroy so im updating sooner than i thought :)**_

_**everythingurnot **__**- hehe thanks, i didn't know what language to use so i just went with spanish and i got that :)**_

_**Big fan **__**- thank u :)**_

_**thousand lies **__**- thank u :] yeh i gotta say i hate all the jonas brothers. like fuck seriously when people write nate/alex fanfics on this archive it makes me wanna scream, only alex/mitchie etc etc belong together **_

_**DL4SG **__**- ah, sorry for making you want for me to finish my stories, its a habit of mine ;)**_

_**Akaruma31 **__**- thank u :)**_

_**tatimac**__** - carters is sweet... and cute and pretty and sexy and funny and obviously you can tell im in love with her =P What do you want rosie to do? In ur review i was like 'wtf do this person want rosie to do?' ...... thanks for the review :)**_

_In this chapter I say my other motto,,,, "It's better to be pissed off, than pissed on."_

_**OFF WE GO!!!**_

_**.........................................................................................**_

_Carter's POV_

I sat on my bed. Deep in thought.

She kissed me.

It was soft and tender and loving and everything i've ever wanted in a kiss.

I just wanted to give into her and love her.

Let her love me like she said she wanted to.

But what if she hurt me again?

I still wasn't over the last time we argued and fought.

The argue was permanently engraved into my skin.

Her name was cut into my flesh.

I couldn't stand living without her.

I moved to Alaska to kill myself.

They say freezing to death was euphoric.

I had tried but I had chickened out.

I would start to walk out into the cold.

And I suddenly got a feeling.

I still felt like there was some hope with Rosie.

That's what love does.

It gives you hope.

It tells you still have a possibility to do something for the one you love.

It also tells you that you just might have a flickering chance to be with the one you love.

I didn't sleep. I couldn't with all the thoughts of Rosie in my mind.

What has she done to me?

Her lips pressed against mine made my body smile.

I woke up to hear Rosie puking again.

I rushed to her bathroom to be met with the worst sight in my world.

Rosie was unconcious with puke in the toilet that was filled with blood.

I rushed to her side.

"Rosie?! Rosie, can you hear me?!" I screamed frantically.

The one I loved was here, hurt, and I couldn't do anything to fix it.

I picked her up. She was light, too light.

I looked at the skin on her body. It was stretched tight over her protruding bones.

I called an ambulance.

I looked into her pale face.

I took her head into my hands.

It was limp and free. It moved whereever I wanted it to.

Her eyes were lightly closed and it looked like she was peaceful.

A slight smile spread across her face that scared the fuck outta me.

I thought you were suppposed to look like this when you were...

"Rosie don't you dare die on me." I threatened to her flexious body.

I opened her eyelids to look at her pupils.

Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, slightly fluctuating.

I pushed her hair out of her face.

I rest my thumb on her cheek and stroked her face back and forth. She wasn't cold, she was boiling actually.

I kissed her forehead and stared at her till the ambulance arrived.

I felt arms wrap around me and try to drag me out of her embrace. I fought against the arms.

"I have to go with her!" I argued. Soon the arms let me go and I jumped back beside her body. I held her hand. Her skinny fingers rested between my two engulfing palms. I sat near her the whole way. They placed tubes down her throat. Needles in her arms that took and gave blood. Wires attatched to her chest giving them an idea of her heartbeat. They placed her in a room, told me we couldn't see each other till she was better.

As I sat waiting, coffee in my hands and woman in a white jacket approached me.

"Hello." I spoke politely as she sat beside me.

"Greetings."

"Is Rosie okay?"

"I'm not here for Rosie."

"Well, if your not here for Rosie, what are you doing here?"

"I work in this hospital. My name is Julie. I am in charge of the General Institution for Teen Mental Health here in Costa Luna." She was a short woman, kinda tubby, but she was pregnant. She was about late 20's, early 30's.

"I am fine." I cut her off. I did not need this right now.

"By the purposeful marks in your wrists and forearms and under the care and concern of this island, we have no choice but to take you into custody."

"I know what they look like. And yes, I made them. But as a reminder of why I still lived and why I wanted to keep living. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"And why is that? Why do you want to keep living I mean? What's stopping you from ending your life Carter?"

How the fuck does she know my name?!

"Because of Rosie! That's why i'm here right now!" I stood up in anger.

"I see. Well i'm sorry, but we have to take you." She said it so calmly, I swear she could be a mental patient.

She nodded her head and 3 big men in white jackets surrounded me. They swiftly carried me to a room where it was all white. I was screaming and fighting, but they were like inferior walls of steel. It made quite the scene since other mental patients were cheering as I punched one of the men in the groin. I was soon pushed into a room where the walls were padded.

What did they think I was gunna do?!

Some men walked in with a cream colored clothing item in their hand.

I ran to the back of the walls, trying to avoid their grasping hands.

They caught me and now i'm sat crosslegged with a frown on my face.

They put me in a fucking straight jacket.

AHA!

I reached into the back of my jea pocket, pulling out my McDonald's Gift Card. I ran to the door and turned around, my eyes fighting to see what was happening behind me as I placed the card between the door. I slid it down and started to jiggle it against the lock.

Snap!

Yes!

That's right motherfuckers!

I bolted out side the door to ran into a woman.

My eyes widened as she attempted to scatter for the emergency button a few metres to our left. I stuck out my leg, causing her to crash down on the floor. Her head hit the floor causing her to fall unconcious.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I hope she wasn't really hurt.

I ran away, my torso was twisting side to side as I ran away awkwardly. My legs flailed to the sides. I must have looked truly idiotic, or actually mental.

I laughed at my own little joke in my head.

It distracted me for a split second which was all that was needed as a occupied gurney was rolled out in front of me.

My stomach hit the bar at full force causing me to flip over the bed with wheels and get thrown to the other side. Face first.

"Get her!" Was all I heard as I looked to the mental man I had just crushed on the gurney clapping at me. He ripped off his restraints and jumped up. I stumbled up, my back now hurting. I was running and all I could hear was laughing behind me. I turned around to see the man running with me, clapping and laughing. A whole bunch of heads peeked out of doors. Suddenly, many started to join mine and this randoms man rampage for freedom. They were all laughing, clapping and smiling. It made me smile too. They were so innocent. A few men who weren't part of my gang was chasing at us, screaming futile nothings that didn't even make me hesitate as I kept turning corner upon corner. I ran behind a wall, attempting to hide.

Everybody followed me.

We all lay, our backs against the wall.

There was about 30 of us.

We were attempting to be spies apparantly to some woman told me with her hands placed together like a gun. I was about to talk when someone placed their middle finger against my lip, telling me to shush.

"Why you running?" A man whispered to me. He was so childlike it was adorable.

"I need to find Rosie." I answered.

"Why you need find Rosie?" He asked, his grammer was a little off, but I still understood.

"I love her, and she loves me but she's sick and pregant and I just hopes she's okay so I can finally be with her because she hurt me so bad a while ago but I forgive her because I can't live without her but I still think she has feelings for Joe which is the guy who got her pregnant so we are fighting but I can get past that and we can work it out together so we can make me and her and 'us'. But I think she would chose Joe over me right now. Yeah, that's about it. Oh, and now i'm running away from a crazy lady." I babbled. They all just nodded with thinking faces.

He shushed me again before he pointed to the many staff members whom were bounding by. I whipped past them and crashed through some doors, finally finding the exit and ran to Rosie's room.

I didn't even care if they said I couldn't visit her, I need to.

I opened the door and slammed against it as I pushed it closed. I was breathing hard but what stopped the air reaching my lungs anymore was the sight I saw.

Joe. He was leaning over the bed.

His tongue down her throat.

Their hands down each others pants.

She repetedly dragged her hand up and down his 'manhood' as his fingers pushed repeatedly into her. Their moans brought vomit to the back of my throat.

"Rosie?" I gasped out. She stopped and looked at me. They both fixed themselves, looking somewhat proper.

"Hi, i'm Joe, Rosie's fiance." His outstretched hand made me wanna spit on it. It must have been a joke of his since I was still caprtured in my straight jacket, my arms tied behind my back.

Funny guy.

Not.

I started having breathing problems. The air wouldn't process in my lungs. I turned around and tried to leave. My hands, on the other side of my body stopped me from escaping this room of torture and mocking. The feeling of hurt in this one room couldn't be cut by a chainsaw it went so deep and thick. I kicked the door, successfully breaking the door and trudging out. All of my buddies were standing around, staring at me.

"You and Rosie, together?" The man asked.

"No." I said it to myself. They all hung their heads down, in sadness. I did too.

Rosie is with Joe.

I had to accept it sometime or another.

She just didn't want me.

It wasn't that hard to understand.

But I just didn't want to believe.

The love in my heart kept telling me I could still be with her.

Or was that the pain telling me to get out and leave her?

...xXx...

I'm now sat here, in her 'royal palace' that makes me feel angry.

I'm outta here. My shit's already packed.

She and Joe can go live happily ever after.

And then they can go fuck themselves. Or each other for that matter, not like I give a shit.

I heard the grand doors open and there was Rosie and Joe kissing passionately. He pushes her up against the wall and she wraps her legs around him. He starts to shuffle his pants down, that's where I draw the line.

"Ehem!" I cough. I did not need to see them fuck against the wall.

They both blushed and Rosie whispered in his ear. He nodded and rushed up stairs.

"Hello Carter." She greeted cheerfully.

"I'm leaving Rosie." I proclaimed.

"What?! Why?!"

"Rosie, your back with him. He'll be here for the child and for you."

"Carter, I still want you to be part of this child's growth."

"Rosie, i'm sorry, I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"I tell you I love you. You say it back, yet as soon as he is here, your back in his arms and he's back in your pants."

"Carter Mason, that is not true." She defended.

"Yes, it is. And you know it."

I grabbed my duffle bag and headed for the door. She stopped me.

"I order you to cease and desist."

"No, Rosie. I order you to go fuck yourself." I spat. She flinched and a tear ran down her face.

Oh no.

I've hurt her.

It makes me crack.

I pull her into her arms.

She gladly accepts.

Her arms around me make me feel wanted for once.

They make me feel like she wants me again.

But I can't let myself fall into the trap of her love.

She kisses my neck.

Too late Rosie, nice seeing ya'.

I place her on the couch, she grapples at my hand, I shake her off.

She cries out. Tells me not to go, not to leave her.

One of her sentences catches my attention.

"You won't even fight for me Carter Mason?"

I turn around, pissed off.

But like my friend says, "It's better to be pissed off, than pissed on."

"Fuck you Rosie. I am right here, and he's up there, waiting for you. Your the one who has to chose."

"I don't know who to chose."

"Well why not Rosie?"

"I think that Joe will be better for my child."

I roll my eyes to hide the pain.

"What's best for that child, is what's best for the mom."

She nods and I sit next to her again.

"Is he really your fiance?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"He asked me while I was laying in the hospital bed waiting for you."

"Why did you say yes?"

"Like I said, I thought it was best for my child."

"Well, he's not. Bee Tee Dubs."

"Bee Tee Dubs?"

"B T W... By the way."

"So, your getting married to him?"

"Maybe, but i'm hoping someone else will ask me instead." She hinted.

"Rosie, i'm not gunna ask you to marry me if we haven't even dated. We need to know we're compatible."

"We're obviously compatible." Rosie said. She shifted closer to me, taking my hand in hers.

I just sighed. I didn't wanna talk about this right now. She just came home from the hospital anyways.

"What happened with you? Y'know, we were in the hospital, anything bad?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing was wrong Carter." Rosie replied, her Queen stature was back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalinda, you were unconcious and you puked up blood, something is obviously wrong."

"Nothing is or was wrong Carter. Though it looked like you had something wrong, you ran in with a mental jacket on."

"That's completely irrelevant."

"So why were you in a mental restraint?"

"No apparant reason."

"Carter, why?" Rosie urged.

"They saw the cuts on my wrists."

"Oh, well maybe Carter you shouldn't have cut your forearms. Why ever did you do it anyways? For attention?"

"Fuck you Rosie. Better yet, let Joe fuck you."

A silent tear ran down her cheek.

I rolled my eyes.

I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walked back up to my room. It was too late to leave now, it was night time anyways.

I did nothing but lay there in thought.

Some loud groaning and moaning sounds broke me from my deep half concious state.

Ew.

That's all I have to say. 

Ew.

I stumbled around in the dark trying to find the light switch only to trip over my bag.

For fuck's sake.

I searched the kitchen, trying to find something somewhat yummy to eat.

Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Bingo!

I've hit the yummy jacket pot.

I tried some, not really noticing but I made the sounds 'nom nom nom' in my head as I shoved some in my mouth.

"Good morning Carter." I heard behind me. It wasn't Rosie.

"Good morning Sophia"

"It is still quite early, what are you doing up?"

"I um, couldn't fall asleep."

"Their noises?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked. If she could hear them having sex, why didn't she stop them?

"I can hear them too Carter. It hurts me to know she's lying to herself."

"Why don't you stop them then?!"

"Because, I cannot stop her from making mistakes, she will soon realize what she is doing is wrong." She answered. I could only huff and sigh as Sophia grabbed a bowl and the milk and pour herself a bowl of cereal.

We sat and ate, asking the occasional questions. She left me to think. It was quiet which made me hopeful to think mybe Rosie and Joe had stopped their 'adventures' for just maybe a while. I creeped up the stairs, cursing as I made noise on each step. I heard the noises start again.

I cringed.

That's fucking it!

I stomped to their door. Knocking violently on the door.

"Can you guys stop fucking for like 20 fucking minutes so some people can fall asleep?!" I screamed.

Rosie answered the door in a pink silk house coat.

I stared at her sweaty hair, her flushed face and skimpy clothing.

Joe had boxers on and walked to the door, he pushed it open fully. He had a fully tanned and muscled body. His black shiny hair was thick and pull-able. He had true sex hair. I looked down at his package. It was huge. It poked at his boxers, wanting release. I felt a throbbing between my legs. That shouldn't be happening.

"You can stop oogling me now." Jope said cheekily.

"I wasn't. Just shut up and make less noise." I defended and walked away.

They closed the door and none of the sounds lessened.

In fact, they sounded louder.

Fuck them.

_Joe's POV_

Seeing that Carter girl in those boxers shorts totally made me want her. I already had Rosie eating out of the palm of my hand but now I had a new venture.

Carter.

I want Carter.

Obviously, she loves Rosie, but I can make her mine within a couple hours. She was checking out my dick last night anyways.

This would be a piece of cake.

_Carter's POV_

Rosie was off doing duties. She was in the royal parliment building or something.

Not like a give a fuck. I don't listen to her.

I'm sat watching TV. I'm suprised she even has one.

I'm watching The OC. I've watched it since season one. It's my favorite show.

Joe the man hoe walks down the stairs. He's in white boxers. He plops down on the couch, his arm around the back of me and he takes the remote from my hand.

"Hey! Fuck you!" I shout, he just ignores me.

He turns it to a porn channel. I turn my head towards it. There is a girl directing a dick into her centre. They moan together. Her pleased sounds turn me on. I can already feel myself getting wet. I hope Joe can't tell since i'm only in tight baby blue girl boxers.

"A little horny are we?" Joe asks, a smirk on his face. I look to my lap where there is a white stain soaking through.

"Fuck you." I say. I attempt so stand up. His strong wrist engulfs my arm in an unbreakable hold. He pulls me back down. His other hand grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"It's okay, we can help each other." He suggests. I look to his underwear. His dick is pressing through, begging to be touched and held. Sucked and licked.

His hands are placed on my waist.

He kisses me.

I feel the butterflies shoot through me.

My mind clouds and I feel a tingle between my legs.

How could he do this in just one touch?

I feel his hands wander my body, it's so light yet wanting.

The air is filled with lust.

His and mine.

His rips off my girl boxers and I pull his down, releasing his member. He flattens me underneath him. I feel his manhood pressing into my thigh. I feel his fingers touching me. They touch my opening, his slightly presses in. I suddenly need him. Him in me, I mean. I shift until his large cock is against my front. I'm suddenly apprehensive to losing my virginity. I wanted to wait for Rosie, but she obviously hasn't waited for me.

"Wait." I say, he looks at me, begging for sex.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks.

Awh, he cares so much.

"No, but do you have protection?" I ask worriedly.

"No, but I can just pull out instead, it won't get you pregnant." He assures me and I just nod.

I sit up and look at his cock. I lean towards it and he digs his hand into my brown curly locks. He pushes me towards it impatiently.

I place my lips over it. He moans huskily. I've never done this before but I feel like I know what i'm doing. I swirl my tongue around his tip and take him fully into my mouth. He moans again and i'm glad of what I can do. Soon following I can feel him explode into my mouth. I swallow it all. I lay back down and he lays on me.

"Fuck me Joe." I demand. He opens my legs and lays himself between me.

_Joe's POV_

Wow, I thought it would at least take a couple hours to get in this bitch. It took me about 3 mins to seduce her.

I lay between her softly and make it look like i'm worried about hurting her. I look her in the eyes and she nods vigorantly. I touch the tip of my dick to her opening. She moans and internally I laugh at how easy it is to get some around here. I shove myself into her. She hisses in what I would guess was either pain or pleasure. It's not like I care, i'm getting what I want. Her walls are so tight. They clench against my dick. I moan at the feeling. I thrust into her. She lets out a high pitched moan. I laugh internally again. I wonder what would Rosie do if she could see this now? She squeezes my cock inside her tighter and I just pump back and forth, in and out. She's squeeling in pleasure as she sways her hips back and forth to my rhythem. I'm about to cum and I feel she is too since her walls are tightening against my cock. I thrust faster and harder, not caring about her whines that i'm hurting her. I will get this how I want it.

"Joe, your hurting me! Stop!" She screams. I laugh and muffle her sounds by kissing her. I grab her waist and use her body as leverage to push harder. She's crying now, and i'm just moaning like there's no tomorrow. I laugh as I cum inside her, making her pregnant, as she tries wiggling out of my grasp. I reach down and rub her clit lightly. She moans loudly and I feel her cum, her walls grasp onto me harshly and I just kept pouding into her.

I leave her on the couch. I threaten her that if she tells Rosie we had sex, that I will personally choke the life from her. I placed her clothes back on her and carried her back up to her bed, dumping her there and grabbing all my stuff. I'm leaving this dump.

_Carter's POV_

As soon as that asshole left I jumped up and ran to the doctors. He said that he could give me a pill right now to terminate any eggs or sperm or any fertilized eggs that were in me. I accepted the offer. So here I am, staring at this little black pill in Rosie's kitchen with a glass of water in front of me. I hear footsteps and it frightens me. I swallow it as quickly as humanly possible and run from the kitchen.

Oh, god!

What have I done to Rosie?!

I had sex with her boyfriend, who ended up practically raping me, then leaving her again.

I can't be around her anymore, i'm just hurting her.

I grab my packed duffle bag.

I've learned all these months just to keep my stuff packed. If I have to move quickly, i'm all ready. If i'm going far, i'm all good. Whenever I need it, it's there and ready and packed. It makes for an easy breakout. I leave the castle. I've left a note for Rosie to read, it's rest upon her bed. Hopefully, i've made the right choice.

_Rosie's POV_

_**Dear Rosie, **_

_**my love, my life, the person who should have been my wife. I have to leave. I can't stand hurting you anymore. I thank you for all the great times we've had together but somewhere along those lines it has gotten complicated. I'm sad to say Joe has left again. He left as I had decided to. I'm sorry you have to lose everybody, but don't think it's your fault. It's all ours. We've hurt you and honestly, Joe was never good enough for you Rosalinda. I leave you with the best of wishes, I hope you meet someone who completes you in all the ways me and Joe couldn't. Last night was the last time you'll ever see me. When you asked me last night why I had cut myself, it's because it was the only reminder of you that stopped me from killing myself. Yet, tonight, I can't help but know that I can't live anymore. I wish you best luck with your child and hopefully you will still give him the best life he or she can achieve. But knowing you, you will give everything that child you have to offer. I'm sorry Rosie. For everything. I love you Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, with everything I have. You have my heart and soul. I just hope I can die peacefully maybe knowing I somewhat own yours.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Carter Joe Mason.**_

I have read this note over and over and over. Her words and now engraved into my heart and mind. Why is she going to kill herself? I am not even affected by Joe leaving. I just need her beside me. I have finally realized today that I can't live in a world, where she does not. I want to tell her that she owns everything of mine, everything I can give that is. I call her father, Major Mason, and tell him that Carter is planning on killing herself. He quite angry knowing that I have been with her and talked to her and he has not even been informed. It is not like I care what anyone says anymore. If Carter is not alive anymore, neither will I be.

...xXx...

Carter, again, is no where to be found.

We have checked everywhere. She is not in her cabin in Alaska. She is not with Ed either.

I have finally realized where I shall kill myself. I am going back to the place where me and Carter met. It is the only place I can think of where I will get the privacy I need to do what I need to do.

I have written notes too.

One for my mother, Sophia. She deserves to know why I am doing this.

One for Major Mason. He needs to know too.

One for Carter. She may never read it, but I hope she can just tell what is said in it and know that my heart belongs to her as well. She is the reason after all, of why I am ending my pitiful mistake filled life.

That is the one which I shall carry where ever I will go. It will be in my hands as I die and as I am carried through the River Stix to Hell. I know I shall not go to Heaven. I have hurt to many people to go there. Only Carter, such a pure heart, will go there.

I also make a mental note to myself.

Carter will know what it says.

_**This is my fault, and this is my final choice. Do not mess up. Do not hesitate. I will only stop for one person. Carter. **_

_**I love her and she loves me and in my mind, we're together and living happily ever after like a Queen should. **_

_**I have never loved Joe and I did not truly give my innocence to him. It was always meant to go you, the one I truly love, Carter. We always loved each other, but there was always complications. The only one was probably that we loved each other too much and did not have the guts to tell each other. **_

_**I should of told you the night where we sat on the edge of the dock for hours, then went inside to the room we shared and I rested my head upon your lap as you stroked my hair behind my ears. It was the perfect night. But the one we shall always share together is where you accepted my proposal to dance on the night of prom. As we danced in each others arms your dress, Caribbean blue, and mine, Rose pink contrasting each other. It was the night where we had both saved each other.**_

_**I may be Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, Queen of Costa Luna and even though I was always happy to be that person, you made me happier just making me Rosie Gonzales. I thank you for that.**_

_**I love you Carter. Always will and always have. We belong together, in life and death. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

Rosie Gonzales.

_**...........................................................................................  
Haha, wow, so whose gunna kill me? lawl... but plz dont kill me.... think about it, if you do, i wont be able to update any of my stories.... yeh i bet that got you guys to put your pitchforks down.**_

_**0_o ..... should i be running from you guys?**_

_**Okay, so im thinking that later on, when rosie and carter get back together, or well not, (if they do get back together) should Rosie lose the baby?**_

_**review please :)**_


	3. I Can't Have You

_**Wahoo! New chapter.**_

_**brittaney **__**- yeh I hate joe too, and all the jonas brothers for that fact, oh and sterling knight. Rosie can't with her girl yet, that makes the whole plotline , thank you :)**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - yeh but if we put rosie and carter together now, there will be no storyline :(. Im killing Joe off, thats final : ) , thank you**_

_**thousand lies**__** - yeh, the kids gunna be a weird part. but im keeping it. :) thank you **_

_**dramageek818**__** - good idea, thank you :)**_

_**tati**__** - i might kill them, you never know, you will have to review to figure out 0_o**_

_**DL4SG**__** - i loved ur review, it made me 'awh' :D **_

_**i won't kill them both... maybe **_

_**...**_

_Carter's POV_

I'm going back the cabin. The place that started it all.

I sometimes wish me and Rosie had never met.

It certainly would have made my world and life simpler by far, yet I know that she completes me. There would be a big empty hole in my heart if Rosie hadn't came and filled it.

I like to think of this cabin as our place. This would be our home and Rosie's palace our summer vacation home, but I bet Rosie would see it the other way around.

We've spent so much time her, just hanging, talking, before everything got plain fucked up.

I open the door, dragging myself in before dumping all my shit on the floor.

"Taylor, is that you?" Someone shouts, I recognize his voice as my father, Joe. But who is this Taylor character he's talking about?

I wasn't expecting him to be here, this could complicate my plans.

Joe walked into the living room from the kitchen. His eyes widens as he looks me over.

"Oh pal!" He shouts and rushes over to greet me, his giant arms are wrapped around me. He is looking pretty haggered. His already-balding-hair is down ALOT and he hasn't shaved in what i'm guessing is weeks.

"Hi." I respond dryly.

"I haven't seen you, or heard from you in 6 months, and all I get is a hi?"

"Hello?" I answer.

He just unravels his arms from me, shaking his head as he walks away.

"Where did you go this time?" He ponders.

"Alaska." I whisper in return. He chuckles lightly, shaking his head before leaving the room and going into his.

I roll my eyes and walk outside. My favorite place was just by the lake, just sitting or listening to music. I stand on the dock, arms crossed, comtemplating everything that's happened.

"You must be Carter." A melodious voice spoke.

I turned around in haste. I just didn't notice the bad rotting wood my foot stood under. It broke and I was met with the cold icy chill of the lake swallowing me up.

Shit its cold.

I tried to swim up but the weeds that had grown in the lake grabbed me with an unbreakable hold. I knew I forgot to do something. I hadn't been here for 6 months, I guess Joe hadn't cared enough to clip the weeds.

I struggled against them.

Shit.

My lungs started to burn for air and my throat was tightning. My body was craving for oxygen.

I swam up desperately.

I stopped for a moment. Isn't this what I wanted? To die?

Yes, but not this way. It was hurting.

I looked up with stinging eyes to see rays of sunshine peeking into the lake.

I watched as a black figure splashed into the water, through a ray of light. This person must be my angel.

I kinda felt happy from the lack of oxygen, it also made me figure swam beneath me, breaking at the weeds.

Thank god.

This person grabbed at my arm, pulling me up to the surface. I felt the air finally hit my throat and I breathed deeply. I was gasping for oxygen. My eyes stinged and my ears were even popping.

I could see spots in my eyesight.

...I felt myself black out.

All I could feel was wet lips against mine. Not moving, just there. I could feel my lungs moving with the warm air that was being breathed into me. Wow, those lips are soft. All to soon they left mine and I opened my eyes to see my saviour. At first all I saw was the sun blind me, but then I saw a young woman pull away from me.

Jeez, she's gorgeous.

"Stay here." A warm feminine voice told me. I looked up to see the sun in my eyes. It stung my eyes. "Carter, are you okay?" This young woman asked, obviously concerned. She pulled me up and placed a warm fuzzy towel around me that removed all the cool drops from my skin. I already had the sniffles. Great.

"Let's get you inside." My saviour announced. "Joe's gone into town so i'll help you."

She placed her hand on my back and one under the back of my legs. She lifted me up. I was suprised that she didn't buckle underneath my weight, but she just waddled along. I pressed my face into her chest. Her shirt was wet but it comforted me somehow. Maybe cause it kinda smelt homely. I gripped my fingers into her shirt and made my knuckles white.

She chuckled lightly and before I knew it she placed me down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." She whispered in my ear.

She left and came back with some clothes I had left here.

"You've saved my life and you've helped me but I don't even know your name." I say. I pull of my shirt and turn my back to her to change my bra. I turn my head around to see her looking at my butt in my wet jean clad short shorts. Her mouth is agape and her eyes are wide. I laugh at her a little to myself. I look at her and cough softly.

She looks up, clearly embarassed. Her cheeks are bright red.

"I uh, uh i'm just gunna turn." She turned around and I watched her face palm. Cute.

"Umm, my name's Taylor. I know your name since Joe doesn't stop talking about you. When you were missing he hired me to work at the bait shop. Well, I guess since your back I won't be need anymore."

"Oh, no worries, I won't be here for long."

"Oh, I see. ...but... why?" She asked.

I finally turned fully to her and took a good look at her.

She had blonde hair that's stuck to her but is curling as it dries. She has a small welcoming face with a tanned clear complextion and she's kinda tall.

She's the complete opposite of Rosie.

And strangely...

I'm loving it.

"I umm, i'm always busy, y'know?"

"Oh, well I hope you stay around for a while."

"I will." I claim.

She smiles brightly and sits next to me on the couch.

"What do you want to eat?" She asks softly.

"Umm, anything really."

"Lemme guess, pizza and burgers?" She chuckles.

"You know me so well." I laugh back.

We order pizza and burgers and now we're just sat eating quietly, asking the occasional question. When we were done our feast, she cleans, grabs a backpack, and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Home, well my apartment." She replies.

I start to worry. Joe isn't home yet, and I certainly don't want to be alone.

"Stay here, it's late and dark out." I offer.

"Okay." She places her back pack on the floor steadily and I finally notice how gentle she is. She's nice and soft and slow with everything she does. She's a gentle, calm person and I like the look of it. She looks like she could tame a wild beast with one word or one glance of her sexylicious visage.

The night went extremely well. Joe didn't come home from the PPP. We talked like was no tomorrow. I think I knew more about her, than I did Rosie. We started watching a movie, what it was I didn't know. She picked it, but I was only focusing on her the whole time.

I don't know how it happened, but we ended up laying face to face, talking on the couch while the movie kept playing. I was just mostly staring in her eyes. They were soft and just grabbed me into a deep peaceful state. Our foreheads now pressed lightly against each other.

Her hot breath tickled my lips. She placed her hand around my waist and around my back, pulling me closer to her. I think my breath hitched in my throat, and i'm sure she knew cause she was smiling brighter then ever.

It took ages to connect to each others lips.

Oh my god.

They were so sweet.

Sweeter than Rosie's for sure.

They were softer too.

She moved her lips against mine.

Oh, jeez I think I was melting in her hands. I was just a mushy puddle on the couch. I finally got over the amazement of this, sexy, tantalizing kiss and kissed back, but she pulled back.

What? Over so soon? No, I need this.

I need her.

I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and her tongue traced my bottom lip. I let her in and didn't regret it. She really didn't disappoint, as our tongue touched, I think I was in heaven.

My mind was dizzy.

How could this girl be so cute?

Her hand burned a trail under my shirt and to the bottom of my bra. She broke the kiss and she looked at me. I nodded and kissed her again, not ever wanting this feeling to end. Her hand slipped underneath my bra and I gasped in pleasure as she took a nipple and tugged on it lightly. I lifted her shirt off and was amazed by what I saw. There was one of the best, intricut, detailed tattoos i've ever seen.

It was the letters, PPP.

It was barred behind barbed wire.

It had a small tree like root that had thorns and needles in it too, circling the letters.

"The PPP?" I ask.

"Oh, just something that means alot to me."

"I know what it is. It's the Princess Protection Program." I say. She removes her hand from my breast and I miss the feeling already.

"You know?"

"Yes, Joe works there, and someday I hope to."

"I know he works there, i've worked with him, he's the best."

"Does that mean your not actually here to work at the bait shop?" I ask. Did she lie to me?

"No, I am. Joe offered the job since you were gone."

"Oh, okay." Okay, so she didn't lie but she's still hiding something. I'll ask about it later.

"Will you stay the night with me?"

She nods and I kiss her lips quickly before pulling her hand and dragging her into my room. We push the beds together and lay down.

This girl might be the one who saves me. Just maybe.

I slept a peaceful night since all my Rosie problems had started.

When I woke up I kissed her lips and went to get some coffee.

Where the hell is Joe?

I search the cabinets, finally finding coffee and pour it in the coffee maker.

It's done and I take a sip.

PSSSHHHH!

EW!

What the fuck has he been drinking lately?

The coffee's all over the sink and floor from my spit take.

Whoops.

I take a towel, quickly cleaning before Joe or Taylor sees it. That would be embarassing.

I hear the door open and my hearts beating faster since i'm not finished wiping it up. I scream mentally in my mind as I double time it before looking casual as Joe enters the kitchen. He looks at me suspiciously. I give him an innocent look and pretend to drink the coffee by just making a slurping sound. He takes the coffee from my hands and starts gulping it down.

How can he even stand it?

Timing was never one of my good points, and neither was having good luck. I can prove it since Taylor came walking out of my bedroom, barely dressed might I say and came over and kissed me, not noticing Joe was here yet.

"Ehem!" Joe coughed.

She jumped and looked at him.

"Oh, hi Joe." She whispered.

"You guys didn't...y'know? Have sex did you?" He asks.

"NO!" We both screamed and looked at each other, both agreeing with each others answer.

"Oh, okay, well don't."

"Thanks Joe." I say.

Joe started studying me. I looked him up and down.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The PPP wants you to be an agent, I just don't see what they like about you." He teased.

"They want me?" I scream.

"Yeh, I don't understand it either." He said.

"Oh shut up. When are we going?" I'm so excited.

"Today if you want."

"Let's do it!" I shout.

...xXx...

I'm so freakin pumped.

Taylor's even with us.

I'm practically jumping up and down on her lap in the car.

"Stay still." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded, but I couldn't stay still. Her hand sneakily went up the back of my shirt, toying with the skin. I flinched and shivered.

"I just have to run in and get some stuff before we go." Joe said, pointing to the grocery store he just parked by.

"Wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure." Me and Taylor say at the same time. She pulled her hand out my shirt and helped me from the car.

We walked in and Joe said he was getting some things and that we could get some things from the snack isle for the trip. We rushed to the empty isle. I took her hand in mine and kissed her cheek. She grabbed my cheek with her free and kissed my lips. I giggled lightly at the feel. Some old people came down the isle, saying that we were disgusting. Taylor laughed before shoving me against a wall and putting one hand down my pants and one up my shirt. I revelled at the feeling. The old people were flabbergasted and ran from the isle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put my hand down there." She said, about to remove her hand. I just held her wrist, telling her to keep it there. "We're in a public store Carter."

"I don't care." I said.

"Excuse me, but we are going to have to ask you to leave. We had some complaints from some ederly people." A middle aged man with balding hair informed us. Taylor removed her hand from my pants.

"We just kissed, and your going to kick us out?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave." He said.

"Fine, we'll just go make out in the car." Taylor said as she pulled me away from the shocked employee.

We reached the car and we sat in the back. Taylor started laughing and so did I. I texted Joe.

**Carter - did u know publik lesbian sex can get u kicked out of a store? **

_Joe - wat? wat did u do?_

**Carter - we can haz publik sexy time ;)**

_Joe - ur in so much trouble : (_

**Carter - it wuz worth it ^_^**

_Joe - Too much info D:_

I laughed at his text's and showed Taylor.

"It was worth it huh?" She chided.

"Totally." I said before leaning in to kiss her deeply.

"Oh look Brooke, two stupid lesbians." I heard a girl say.

I broke the kiss and saw my worst enemy laughing at us, Chelsea.

"Yup, you bet." I said and kept kissing Taylor.

The both scoffed and walked away.

Taylor's hands started drifting over my body lightly. Her hands came to my breasts and started circling my nipples through my shirt.

"Please stop!" I heard Joe stop. His face was epic as he looked scarred for life.

"Sorry." Taylor said and motioned for me to sit in the front of the car. I shook my head.

I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together.

Joe warned us to behave and kept driving us to a helicopter.

She squeezed my hand as we hopped into the helicopter.

I had always hated flying.

I'm just glad she was here to hold me.

But something deep inside of me really wished it was Rosie who would be comforting me.

...

Okay, reviews even thou i know you hate me right bout now :D


End file.
